A messed up Lucy
by Lux Tiger
Summary: What do you get when Sting kidnapps Lucy ? Lemony lemons of course. This is my first time writing smut,soo pleeaseee be nice to meee.


**Heyyyy. So like, this is my first go at writing smutty fanfiction. So I'm not quite experienced so please,, no flames kayyy ? oh and I little note, this isn't quite your average smut, this one is kinda based on hentai so if you read or watch lots of it, you know what I mean. So now…ONWARDS WITH THE STORY. On and I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.*sigh.**

Its been 5 months since Lucy's disappearance, no one knew what happened to her or how she went missing, amazingly even the dragon slayers couldn't detect her scent. Everyone in fairy tail was searching frantically for her. Not a single clue, it was as if she never existed or it was like she disappeared like a bubble that popped. The guild members prayed and prayed for her safety and her wellness. Well, lucy was the light of the guild. Little do they knew that Lucy was VERRRYYYY happy right know and she wouldn't change it for the world.

Lucy was with Sting of course, the man who kidnapped her. The man that loved her, the man that raped her. Knowing lucy, she wouldn't go down without a fight, sadly, she was no match for the cocky dragon slayer, and so sting decided to rape her of course. Lucy was horrified at first, she was depressed beyond words, but with a lot of 'taming' sessions with sting, she couldn't live without him anymore. Lucy was hidden in an old abandoned house that hell knows where. It was lucy 's and sting's little secret. Not even rogue knew about this. Don't get the wrong idea, Sting LOVED lucy. not that he just wanted her as sex toy, Sting just didn't want to share her with the world, and thinking how that fire dragon slayer would accidently mate her without him even knowing it, made him furious, and sooo, here we are, a messed up Lucy and a proud Sting in an abandoned house. 

Lucy was moaning like crazy, not wanting what was happening to her to stop, Sting's muscular hand was lightly pinching Lucy's hard pink tits while his other hand was roughly rubbing her erect clit.

"Sting, hurry up, I can't take it anymore, shove that big dick of yours into my soaking pussy, hayakuuuu". Begged lucy.

Sting shoved his erect cock into Lucy's wet pussy from the behind. Thrusting it harder and harder as lucy moaned even louder. The table that lucy was leaning on shook as if it was about to break as Sting pounded lucy like an animal in heat.

"Yes…yes..motto, motto. I want to deep inside of my pussy, peirce me moreeeee, motto stinggggg".

Sting quicky did as his told and penetrated her even more deeper, sting let out a small moan as he felt Lucy's pussy clamping onto his dick.

"You're cunt is so wet ,I feel like my dick is gonna melt anytime soon, and you're so tight, are you that turned on by my dick you slutty whore." Sting grabbed lucy's hair roughly as lucy let another eroctic moan escape from her mouth.

"Yesssssssss, kimuchiiiii, you're dick is so hot inside if my pussy's ..itsoo big and its twitching so aggressively inside of meee, more, stir my pussy more with that monster cock of yours sting, ah ah aaaaaaah ".

Sting started to screw her more roughly making her ass bruise, and making somewhat sloshing noises while fucking her while lucy was shaking her hips wildy too.

"Sting, I'm gonna cummmm". Lucy said quietly to herself. Sting jerked the dog collar that was hanging on lucy's neck hard that it made lucy gag. "You're cumming ? then why don't you cum to THIS !" as he shoved a twelve inch dildo up lucy's ass in one go.

"iku iku iku iku iku iku iku iku ikuuuu" was all that lucy could say, "Good, cum, cum for me you fucking wench!" and with that Sting sprayed all of his cum inside lucy's pussy so much, making it ooze out of it.

"IKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU". Yelled Lucy.

After cumming so hard, lucy dropped on the floor, exhausted, but before she could even thinking about passing out, sting shoved a vibrator up lucy's drenched with semen pussy.

"Remember angel, tomorrow is a big day, we're gonna go give Fairy tail a quick 'visit' and show them the new you, okay "?Lucy, who was clearly still in a state of ecstacy with her eyes rolled up, tears rolling down her eyes, and tongue drooling down her mouth could only muster up,

"Yessshhh, mashterrrrrrr 3". 

**sooo, how was it ? bad ? ...okayyy. :(**

**anyway, motto means more, hayaku means faster and iku means i'm cumming. soo, see you later. xx.**


End file.
